Péchés capitaux
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: SLASH threesome HPDMSS. Dans le secret de la nuit, les corps s'enlacent et éprouvent quelques uns des 7 pêchés capitaux...CADEAU POUR ANARKIA!


**Bonsoir !!**

**Je n'arrive pas à croire que je publie ce OS ! Ca fait des années (la honte) que je l'avais promis à mon grain de Cel ! D'ailleurs, c'est son cadeau !! J'espère que ça te plaira…Faire un OS juste pour le sexe haha ! Ce qui n'a pas été facile pour mes petits nerfs, Kachu en témoignera…C'était trop, y en avait partout et je ne savais plus quoi faire de tous ces OOOOHHH ! Bref bref bref !!**

**J'offre ce bidule truc chouette à ****Anarkia**** (allez lire ses fics ! c'est un ordre !!!)**

**Bonne LectuRe à vOus !!**

**°Harrie°**

**

* * *

**

Ceci est un slash/yaoi, donc HOMOPHOBES allez lire ailleurs si j'y suis !

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la rédaction sont de moa *sautille partout*

Rating : MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Pairing : Couple un peu spécial…Une première for me ! ^___^ ! Threesome : HPDMSS ou encore DMHPSS ou encore…Ca a été vraiment dur pour mes petits nerfs !

**

* * *

**

**Dédicace : ****Spécial déd' pour ma Célianne adorée et délurée !!! Quand j'viendrais habiter à Montréal, on terrorisera le monde avec nos esprits pervers ^^ !!**

**

* * *

**

**-------------------------------**

**¤ Péchés capitaux ¤**

**-------------------------------**

Harry, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers sa chambre de préfet en chef. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Cependant, il était soulagé, son dernier ASPIC avait eu lieu en début de soirée. En sortant de la salle d'examen, toute la pression de ces dernières semaines était retombée et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : tenir compagnie à sa couette.

Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête avec ses poteaux gryffondoriens, mais boire jusqu'à la lie, et recracher tripes et boyaux le lendemain ne l'enchantait guère. Il décida que son seul salut sera une douce _**paresse**_.

Tandis que la Grande Salle grouillait d'élèves plus qu'heureux d'avoir fini le casse-tête des révisions, notre héros national arriva dans sa chambre.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Dans un ultime effort, il enleva ses chaussures d'un coup de pied, et se laissa enfin happer par Morphée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Des murmures, des gloussements…Son rêve était bizarre.

Il avait l'impression que des _choses _glissaient sur sa peau…Comme des petites bêtes. C'était définitivement étrange…

Dans un grognement, il essaya de chasser l'indésirable d'un mouvement de la main.

Et, brusquement plus rien !

Harry soupira de contentement, et se laissa retomber dans les limbes de son sommeil réparateur.

Mais quelques instants après, son rêve recommençait…Un vent aérien le caressait et son épiderme frissonna.

Il ne se souvenait pas de s'être couché sur le dos…Comment cela se fait-il qu'il sente les draps frais sur sa peau. Notre Gryffondor fronça les sourcils dans une tentative de réflexion…

Il en conclut qu'il était nu…Se demandant par quel miracle, il avait réussi à trouver la force nécessaire pour enlever ces mètres et mètres de tissus, des souffles résonnaient autour de lui.

Une alarme commença à clignoter dans sa pauvre tête, qui avait subi une overdose de révisions. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se tramer autour de lui ??

Quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé sur son torse, Harry se réveilla en sursaut !

Le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la faible lueur que des bougies libéraient, il constata deux corps assis de part et d'autre de lui. Il n'eut pas la possibilité de dire ou faire quoique se soit, que sa bouche fut ravie par une antre chaude et humide, sur laquelle il goûtait à un parfum mentholé.

Son cerveau hurlait « Mais, c'est quoi ce bordel !!!! »

Le Brun essaya de se détacher de cette personne – certainement ayant des pulsions suicidaires – pour le réveiller, quand il constata qu'il était pieds et poings liés !

Dans un geste de défense, il mordit durement la bouche qui le dégustait. Un léger goût métallique se fit sentir alors que les lèvres s'éloignaient vivement de lui.

Puis soudain, le silence se brisa.

« Salazar!!! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! »

« Draco ??! Mais…Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?? T'es malade ou quoi ?! »

« C'est plutôt toi le malade ! On n'a pas idée de mordre aussi fort ! Crétin de Gryffondor ! Toujours à sortir les crocs ! » Puis, il murmura pour lui-même « pas que d'habitude ça me déplaise, mais là… »

« C'est fini vos jérémiades les mioches ? » lâcha sèchement l'autre personne, qui se trouvait à la gauche de Harry.

« Sev ? »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit une légère caresse sur sa joue. Harry s'appuya plus fortement contre la paume chaude. Un réel plaisir que d'être l'objet de son attention.

Blotti entre ces deux corps, les yeux du Brun pesaient lourd de sommeil. Il n'en fallait que peu pour qu'il se laisse de nouveau envahir par sa fatigue.

Mais il semblerait que les deux autres ne soient pas d'accord avec les projets de leur Gryffondor !

Draco était reparti à la conquête de la bouche de son amant, en y déposant de légers baisers sur ses lèvres pleines. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent.

« Humm…Dray, laisse moi dormir.. »

« Certainement pas Monsieur Potter ! » Cette voix, rauque et profonde le faisait toujours frissonnait de plaisir. Qui l'aurait cru ! Sévérus Snape et Draco Malfoy, amants de Harry Potter !

« Si !! J'suis fatigué » laissa faiblement échapper Harry, comme si prononcer ces quelques mots lui demandait une énergie considérable.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Avant de refermer les yeux, j'ai pu constater que mes deux zouaves préférés avaient refait la déco de ma chambre. Des bougies flottaient autour du lit, ce qui donnait un aspect calfeutré et intime à la pièce. Des odeurs sucrées chatouillaient mes narines, et je me relevais pour voir d'où venaient ces effluves alléchantes. A côté du lit, il y avait un plateau qui flottait. Il était rempli de mets qui semblaient aussi bon les uns que les autres. Une coupe contenait des boules de glace, des carrés de chocolat formaient une pyramide instable et diverses nuances de rouge coloraient ce tableau.

Les yeux clos, j'entrepris de faire le vide dans ma tête. Juste me reposer. Juste dormir…

Mais les corps autour s'agitaient, se rapprochaient, désireux de l'enfermer dans une prison où seul la luxure est autorisée. Ils étaient partout, leurs mains envelopper mon corps, le redessinait en y cherchant les points qui m'emporteraient jusqu'au bord du gouffre dans lequel on perdrait pied ensemble.

Oublier tout ce qui m'entoure…

Oublier ces mains qui se font caresse sur mon corps…

Oublier ces odeurs envoûtantes…

Oublier cette bouche qui est trop proche de la mienne…

Les lèvres de Draco parcouraient les miennes, les taquinaient mais je les gardais closes. Quand je sentis l'autre bouche explorer le bas de mon corps, que je devinais appartenir à Sévérus, je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir d'ouvrir les lèvres sous la doucereuse caresse…Cette sale petite fouine en profita pour se venger de mon « insolence ». Sa langue envahissait ma bouche comme jamais, s'enroulant autour de la mienne comme un serpent agile. Son goût renaissait en mon sein et mes papilles éprouvèrent jouissance à ce parfum.

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de désespoir lorsque Draco s'éloigna. Cependant, ses doigts redessinaient le contour de ma bouche gonflée. Bien vite, son visage revint, et entre ses lèvres, un fruit m'était offert. Déposant celui-ci au creux de ma bouche, je mordis cette framboise. Je pus goûter à cette merveille, sur laquelle mon cerveau imaginer déjà son goût sucré et légèrement amer envahir mes papilles. Le jus pourpre caresser ma langue, mais ce fut encore meilleur quand mon Blondinet, commença à explorer langoureusement ma bouche. Il recommença son manège, j'avais à peine le temps de respirer entre chaque pillage de ma bouche, tellement, que chacun de mes soupirs, chacun de mes gémissements étaient recueillis par l'autre.

Pendant ce temps, je sentis Sévérus me recouvrir d'une substance glacée, qui au contact de ma peau, commençait à fondre. Quelle idée de tartiner leur pauvre victime (moi !) de glace !

Aussi rapidement que ses mains m'enduisaient, son impudente langue léchait chaque parcelle de peau enduite et m'envoyait des décharges de plaisir dans tout mon être.

Ces notes sucrées m'envahissaient totalement, et mon envie de dormir diminuait grandement au fil des attentions toutes particulières que ces deux-là me prodiguaient. Doucement, mais sûrement, je me noyais dans cette brûlante _**gourmandise**_.

Quand Dray se détacha de mon visage, je ne pouvais rouvrir les yeux, sous peine de ne pas résister à son regard. De ses doigts, il caressait à présent mes lèvres recouvertes d'une substance pour le moins collante…De la confiture…Oh le petit c°° !

Aussitôt ma bouche recouverte, il vint y goûter de nouveau. Par des petits coups de langue, mes neurones désertaient un à un. Une chaleur qui ne m'avait pas envahi depuis un moment, se libérait par secousse. J'écarquillais les yeux de stupeur.

S'éloignant pour mieux me regarder, Draco me dévisagea avec cet air affamé qui, j'avoue, m'a énormément manqué…Et Sev'…Lui…m'observait tout en continuant ses attouchements. M'ayant consciencieusement nettoyé, ces effleurages étaient, pour le moment, plus proche du massage que de caresses enflammées.

J'étais totalement à leur merci, et je n'avais pas besoin de liens pour me livrer entièrement à eux. Mais courage gryffondorien oblige, je ne pouvais abandonner le combat qu'ils menaient pour terrasser mon corps et me faire voyager sur les nuages du plaisir.

D'un coup de hanche justement calculé, Draco se retrouva sous moi. Je laissais peser mon corps sur le sien tout en l'embrassant durement. Ses mains étaient parties s'accrocher à la tête de lit dans le but de se raccrocher à la réalité, malgré les caresses obscènes que nos bassins partageaient.

Me plaçant à califourchon sur lui, tout en continuant mes allers et venues, j'agrippa les épaules de Sévérus et plaqua son torse contre le mien. Plus large, plus puissant, mes mains partirent à l'exploration de cette peau opaline. Nos yeux s'affrontant silencieusement, qui de l'un allait céder et dévorait les lèvres de l'autre ? Ne pouvant m'empêcher de le taquiner, je lui lançais les regards les plus désireux que j'avais en réserve. Et malgré sa grande maîtrise de lui-même, je fus ravi de sentir sa bouche fine violait impudiquement la mienne. Ses mains s'enfouirent dans mes cheveux, laissant ma tête devenir cotonneuse sous son toucher précis.

Ces préliminaires s'allongeaient et sentant l'apogée s'approcher, les corps s'entrechoquaient pour une première libération. Ondulant de plus en plus vite sur Draco, ma main alla se perdre sur la verge gonflée de Sévérus, l'empoignant fermement en lui imposant brusquement des mouvements rapides. Une des mains du Blond vint s'ajouter à la mienne et le sexe du plus âgé allait et venait dans une prison moite. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa passer soupirs et gémissements plus brutes. Ce fut le début d'une symphonie où Draco et moi-même le rejoignirent bien vite. La chaleur léchait nos corps et nous nous libérâmes dans cette étreinte.

Sévérus s'allongea à côté Draco et je me glissa sur ces deux corps, entendant leurs cœurs battrent synchroniquement. Les souffles se calmaient et une douce torpeur commença à envahir l'atmosphère.

Pensant me laisser happer par cette torpeur suivant l'orgasme, je fus loin du compte quand je sentis rapidement Draco se déplaçait derrière moi. Etant allonger sur le ventre, ses mains s'attardèrent sur le haut de mon dos, en bonnes tentatrices, elles descendirent explorer tout ce qu'elles pouvaient, en s'attardant au creux de mes reins. Sa bouche et sa langue vinrent rapidement rejoindre les doigts graciles. Sévérus me força à me relever, nous nous retrouvâmes alors, tous les trois, à genoux sur les draps défaits. Je sentis Draco s'afférait derrière moi et ses doigts taquinèrent mes fesses. La bouche de Sévérus était perdue dans mon cou et j'haletais sous ces attentions combinées. Le Blond me prépara hâtivement, la passion prenant toujours un peu plus possession de nous.

Alors qu'avec Sévérus, nos mains vagabondaient sur nos sexes fortement réveillés, je sentis la verge de Draco butait à mon entrée. Me tenant fermement les hanches, il me pénétra lestement. Mes gémissements se perdirent dans la bouche de mon vis-à-vis. Les lèvres de l'homme, légèrement plus rêches, courtisaient les miennes. Sa langue s'immisça profondément dans ma bouche et engagea un ballet des plus érotiques avec sa consœur.

Mes bras partirent s'accrocher aux épaules de Draco dans une vague tentative de cesser les tremblements qui parcouraient tout mon corps. Ses pénétrations étaient entières, profondes. Chacune de ses poussées me précipitait vers ce gouffre où je me perdrais dans la jouissance. Sévérus se décolla de moi et s'assit confortablement contre la tête de lit et commença à se caresser. Draco me souffla à l'oreille de me mettre à quatre pattes et dans un état second, je m'exécutais. Le Blond en profita pour accélérer sa cadence et je ne pus que crier mon plaisir, accompagnant le bruit indécent que faisait nos corps en s'unissant.

Ne voulant pas que Sévérus se sente mis de côté, je lui lança un regard lubrique et approcha ma bouche de son érection qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'attention. Ne pouvant résister à la vision des jambes impudiquement ouvertes, ma bouche s'ouvrit pour prendre en son sein son sexe tendu. Ma langue, avide, de goûter toujours plus à son goût intime, redessinait les contours de son sexe tendu. Sévérus ferma les yeux sous la délicieuse caresse, l'emprisonnant dans la moiteur d'une antre chaude. Ses mains s'accrochèrent dans mes boucles brunes Inconsciemment, mes allers et venus se synchronisèrent sur le rythme que Draco imposait à ses pénétrations. J'étais comme un volcan en ébullition. Mon sang, réchauffé par ces deux corps, enflammait la moindre parcelle de mon corps. Sévérus s'arqua et il se libéra dans ma bouche. Je me délectais de sa sève masculine tout en gratifiant de quelques caresses supplémentaires pour prolonger son extase.

Les mouvements de Draco étaient complètement désordonnaient et, après avoir relâché le sexe de Sévérus, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras. J'étais en train de me noyer dans un océan de plaisir. Les mains du Blond voyageaient sur mon dos, le griffant imperceptiblement. Le sexe dur martelait le centre de mon plaisir. Nos corps entiers se tendirent douloureusement dans le besoin affolant d'orgasme, qui ne tarda pas à nous terrasser. Draco étouffa un cri en me mordant l'épaule et je ne pus me retenir de me libérer sous l'effet ses dernières pénétrations luxurieuses.

Alanguis dans ce berceau libertin, les cœurs ralentissaient. Rapidement, la paume large de Sévérus vagabonda sur le corps de Draco, encore enchevêtré au mien. Sa voix grave nous livra à l'érotisme de ses paroles. Sa langue obscène faisait renaître plus que sûrement l'_**envie**_ de se perdre à nouveau dans des abysses de jouissance.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De nouveau à genoux, cerné par ces deux hommes, l'indécence dans laquelle nos corps se perdaient me fit rougir. Mon sexe était profondément enfoncé dans Draco, s'appliquant à heurter sa prostate à chaque pénétration pour qu'il se noie dans des plaisirs toujours plus brumeux. Ma tête, lourde d'extase, se laissa tomber sur l'épaule qui était derrière moi. Sévérus m'emprisonnait fermement dans sa passion et ma bouche s'ouvrit sous ce double plaisir de prendre et d'être à la fois pris. L'atmosphère était opaque de sueur et respirait le mâle. La _**luxure**_ tatouait nos corps et guidait chacun de nos mouvements.

Oubliant toute morale, mes yeux se fermèrent, ne pouvant supporter les puissantes vagues de félicité dans laquelle me plongeaient les deux Serpentards. Nos sens affolés nous firent gémir à l'unisson, mêlant nos complaintes fiévreuses en une musique sensuelle et délicieuse.

Les corps s'attirèrent encore plus près, nous laissant suffoquer sous la volupté de nos ébats. Un plaisir fiévreux nous foudroya et j'eu l'impression d'exploser en un million de particules. Un orgasme extraordinaire se déversa sur nous et nous emporta sur des rivages lointains où le plaisir réchauffait nos peaux nues.

S'effondrant sur le lit, au creux des draps défaits, nos souffles erratiques tentaient de recouvrer une respiration normale. Nos corps se désemboîtèrent les uns des autres sans pour autant se détacher. Le silence de caresses fugaces et aériennes s'installa. Satisfaits au plus haut point, nous nous laissâmes envahir par ce bien-être léthargique caractéristique d'une libération jouissive.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les rayons éthérés du soleil levant baignèrent d'une douce lumière la chambre du Préfet en chef de Gryffondor. L'intérieur du lit est faiblement éclairé et un enchevêtrement des corps se devinait. Des yeux verts papillonnèrent. Laissant échapper un soupir extatique, Harry entreprit de réveiller ses amants. Une bouche courtisane et des mains libertines effaça l'obscurité dans laquelle les deux Serpentards étaient plongés. Echanges malicieux sur l'oreiller, rires partagés, renaissance d'une ardente avidité. Les peaux se fondèrent à nouveau dans ce même dessein en vue d'atteindre l'ivresse charnelle.

Dans le secret de l'aube se referme la porte derrière laquelle les corps forment un angle droit et où les êtres se livrent à leurs désirs de pêchés.

**~ […Fin…] ~**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**HUUUUUUUHHH ! Ai-je bien mis le point final à ce OS ?????**

**Je peux vous dire que l'écriture a mis mes nerfs à dur épreuve ! Surtout ce soir ! Pendant que je finissais, mon wok de légumes avait commencé à cramer, mon riz à dégueulé de la casserole…Bref, j'ai une montagne de vaisselle dans l'évier.**

**De plus, à Toulouse, il fait CHAUD ! Et là…J'avais encore plus chaud é_è ! C'était inhumain ! J'ai bu au moins 10litres d'eau pour ne pas me déssécher…D'autant plus que j'ai inondé ma chambre *bave-bave* ! **

**Hier soir, avant d'entrer dans le vif vif du sujet, mon Surmoi a été mis à mal par la perversion ressortissant de mes idées…Néanmoins, je pense ne pas avoir trop fait du « porno » !**

**Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce OS ! Surtout toi petit Grain de Cel' que j'adore, que j'adule !! **

**Kissoux !**

**x Harrie x**


End file.
